Flexible pouches for containing food and beverage products are frequently marketed for use by infants and children. The flexible pouches are convenient, inexpensive, and provide ease of use. Typically, a spout is used to discharge the product from the flexible pouch. However, because of the pliable nature of the pouches, the rate of flow of the product from the spout is not well controlled. For example, children may squeeze the pouch with too much force and produce an unwanted rate of flow.
To this end, a need exists for an improved apparatus for controlling the flow of material from a flexible pouch and for delivering such an apparatus in a convenient and useful manner with the pouch. It is to such apparatus that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.